


The Last Popsicle

by saxophonic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer heat wave and no air-conditioning means Jongin and Yixing have to fight the heat a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Fade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131) for helping clean (?) this up. Any remaining errors are my own.

The summer heat wave makes Jongin wish they’d thought to move in the spring to a different apartment. Preferably one with aircon. As it stands, the window sits open to tempt any passing breeze to enter. All the fans in their one-room apartment are on full blast. It makes it liveable, if only just.

Jongin sets up an oscillating fan on the table near the window. She drags one of their kitchen chairs beside it. Sitting down, Jongin basks in the small reprieve against the heat. She puts her legs up as she watches the planes and birds cross the clear blue sky, lazing in the insufferable summer heat.

Their two little dogs have the same idea. Jongin had set up the other oscillating fan near their water bowl, and they lay there, sprawled out and napping. Jongin looks over to their paws twitching in dream, then past them to the freezer.

An idea pops into her head. Jongin stands, the backs of her thighs sticking to the chair. She adjusts her shorts as she walks, bare feet against the tiles. She isn’t sure how many they have left, if any at all. Good sense demands she look.

She opens the freezer, turning her head to let cold air rush over both sides of her neck. Jongin considers standing with the freezer open for the rest of the afternoon. She reaches for the open box of popsicles, dismayed when the box is light. There’s one left inside, sealed in cream-colored plastic. She hopes it’s a good flavor.

The thought of their utility bill makes her almost slam the freezer closed. She tosses the box next to the trash before opening the wrapped popsicle. It’s red. She isn’t sure if it’s cherry or raspberry, and sincerely hopes it’s the latter. The opaque wrapper follows the way of the popsicle box, but unlike the box, the wrapper makes it into the bin. She wanders back to the window, planting her feet on either side of the sill as she sits.

Wasting time or no, it’s her day off, and she’s going to spend it how ever the hell she wants.

Jongin takes an experimental lick of the popsicle. It’s raspberry. She relaxes, turning her face to the fan, though it’s so old it doesn’t help with the heat much. It’s still better than no breeze at all.

Halfway through her popsicle, the dogs get up from their spot on the floor while yipping at the door. Yixing’s home.

True enough, Jongin hears Yixing unlocking the door. She turns her head as her girlfriend steps through the door. “Hey,” she says. “You’re off work early.”

“Hi. Yeah, the building lost power so everything’s closed while they try to fix it,” Yixing says. She locks the door behind her, depositing her keys in the bowl on the side table. Yixing’s choice of attire today was a scoop-neck black crop top and a light blue skater skirt Jongin’s pretty sure belonged to her at some point during this relationship. She dumps her purple backpack on the floor. Jongin assumes Yixing’s work uniform is inside accumulating wrinkles. Yixing bends down to take off her sandals, petting the dogs as she unbuckles the clasps. “How’s your day off?”

“Hot,” Jongin says as Yixing stands. Jongin takes another lick, sucking on the side of the remaining popsicle.

“I can tell. I could almost start sweating in here,” Yixing says. She gestures at Jongin’s popsicle as some juice trickles from the bottom down on Jongin’s fingers. “Is that the last one?” The dogs don’t follow her into the hot sunlight coming through window. Instead, they retire to laze around their water bowl once again.

“Maybe,” Jongin says, switching her popsicle to her clean hand. She lifts the fingers to lick the juice from them, but Yixing catches her by the wrist. “What?”

Yixing doesn’t say anything as she leans down, lifting Jongin’s hand to her mouth. Keeping eye contact, she darts her tongue across Jongin’s fingers, kissing each knuckle. “I love raspberry.”

“Oh, I know that look,” Jongin says, though she doesn’t pull her hand away. Yixing’s eyes are dark, mouth curved into the beginnings of a smirk. “It’s too hot for that.”

“Nonsense,” Yixing says before she flicks her tongue between Jongin’s fingers. “It’s never too hot. We’re practically sweating anyway.” Jongin laughs at that. “Besides, what else were you planning to do on your day off, now that we’ve got the rest of the afternoon to ourselves?”

The details of Jongin’s nap schedule is on the tip of her tongue when the raspberry popsicle drips again. Neither of them move as it falls. This time, the ruby-colored drops land on Jongin’s belly. Nothing’s stained her shirt, a flirty pale pink ruffle with a small rose pattern. Crop tops really are a blessing.

Yixing relinquishes her grip on Jongin’s arm. She ducks under Jongin’s leg to stand between them, shadow falling on Jongin. “Close the blinds,” Jongin says, welcoming the different kind of heat growing in her cheeks. Yixing obeys. She pulls the cord until the blinds are down, shielding them from any prying eyes in buildings outside.

Wasting no time, Yixing kneels to lick at the melted popsicle drips. Hunched forward, she presses kisses against Jongin’s taut skin. One kiss expands into a meandering trail of them that crosses her waist. Yixing’s fingers unsnap the button on the cut-off shorts at Jongin’s hips. Her teeth lazily nip at the already exposed softness below Jongin’s navel.

Jongin angles the last bit of popsicle over her collarbones, waiting for the next drip. It falls, round and fat, to splatter below her clavicle. Another drop falls, this time running down between her breasts as Yixing opens her shorts’ zipper. “Oops. Better get that too, huh?”

Switching directions, Yixing moves up Jongin’s torso to lick at the runaway raspberry juice. She follows the trail in soft swipes up Jongin’s body until her hair brushes against the lower hem of Jongin’s shirt. It doesn’t stop Yixing, her forehead pushing it up as her mouth climbs.

“I love it when you don’t wear a bra,” Yixing murmurs. Jongin feels the smile against her skin. Yixing’s tongue traces under the curve of one breast. As she licks, Yixing sneaks two fingers into Jongin’s shorts.

Jongin hums, shifting in the chair and letting her eyes fall closed. Yixing’s hair tickles her skin as her tongue wanders. The popsicle drips, cool on her heated skin, rolling down a sticky trail to where Yixing waits.

Inside her shorts, Yixing’s fingers press in slow, short ministrations. She rubs at her through her panties. Jongin spreads her legs wider, sliding one foot further along the wall. She loves it when Yixing teases like this, through their clothes. It’s like they just can’t be bothered to deal with the business of disrobing. And really, she can’t be bothered, not when the impatient, desperation about it gets Jongin wet. The buzz of tension grows stronger, in her pussy, her thighs, her belly. Jongin slides her other foot wider, and Yixing spreads her fingers to take advantage of the little space offered to her.

Yixing’s full lower lip grazes over Jongin’s nipple, hard and puckered already. She finds a bit of skin to nibble with her teeth, before planting her lips there. Yixing marks the spot with a bruise. Jongin gasps, clutching the popsicle stick tighter in her hand as the other scrambles to find Yixing’s hair.

Removing her hand from Jongin’s shorts, Yixing pulls back. Jongin opens her eyes and pouts. “Why’d you stop?” she asks as Yixing lifts her head from beneath Jongin’s shirt. Her lips are tinted with the popsicle’s raspberry juice. Jongin assumes her own share that coloring.

Yixing gets back on her feet, hands anchoring above Jongin’s hips. She leans forward, eyelids heavy. Jongin moves up to accept her kiss. Instead, Yixing dives away at the last moment, mouth catching on to the bit of popsicle still clinging to the stick. Jongin jerks her hand away, but it’s too late. Poised between her lips, Yixing holds the last of the popsicle.

Jongin’s surprise gives way to laughter. She lets the empty popsicle stick fall on the table, freeing up both hands to catch Yixing’s head and bring her down to kiss.

Instead, Yixing breaks away to press her mouth, with the last bit of rapidly-melting popsicle, against Jongin’s skin. A gasp swallows the last of Jongin’s giggles as Yixing traces a slow line from Jongin’s jaw to the base of her neck. The ice and the juice make her hands reach for armrests that aren’t there. Instead, she finds the fabric of Yixing’s skirt and pulls her girlfriend closer. Her hands come to rest on Yixing’s waist, over fabric and the thin stripe of exposed skin. She angles her head to one side, offering herself to Yixing.

Popsicle juice runs from the remaining nub between Yixing’s lips and down the column of Jongin’s neck. It slows in its flow over the ridge of her collarbones before gravity pulls it down in slow drips, past the swell of her breasts. Jongin sighs, fingers digging into Yixing.

Lifting her lips from Jongin’s neck, Yixing crunches the last of the popsicle. Jongin pulls her close, and this time, Yixing doesn’t take a detour. They exchange raspberry-flavored kisses, Yixing’s lips cool from the popsicle. Light pecks, no tongue, no bite. But the soft, chaste kisses don’t last and they give in to the heat. Jongin’s tongue slips into Yixing’s mouth. She chases the lingering coolness of the frozen treat and tangles with Yixing’s instead.

Careful to avoid setting off Yixing’s ticklish, sensitive neck, Jongin rests her hands on either side of Yixing’s jaw. Yixing pushes up Jongin’s shirt without a hint of shame, hands cupping bare tits. Jongin arches into her touch, fingers curling in Yixing’s dark mid-length hair.

Yixing starts slow and tender, fingers caressing Jongin’s breast like falling dominos, one after the other. Thumbs rub over Jongin’s nipples, barely there. They buffer against the hardened tips or skim around the areola when Jongin itches for more contact. She snorts in frustration, biting at Yixing’s mouth. The corners of Yixing’s lips quirk up, and she breaks the kiss. “I thought it was too hot for that.”

Jongin uses her hands to pull Yixing back down, satisfied when Yixing pinches one nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Yixing rolls it between her fingers, other hand still soft yet possessive on Jongin’s breast. Pain laced with pleasure jolts through Jongin, accompanied by a gasp into Yixing’s kiss. Yixing switches her attentions, soft hand growing bolder as the other resumes a gentle knead.

On their own time, Yixing’s fingers sync to tease and pinch both of Jongin’s nipples. Jongin breaks the kiss, content to pant and moan while Yixing kisses a line down her throat. She buries her hands in Yixing’s hair and licks her lips. Panting leaves her mouth dry when Yixing finally dips her tongue between Jongin’s clavicles.

Hands that leave her breasts grip her crop top, pulling it up. Jongin obliges Yixing, raising her arms and letting Yixing strip her of the pink ruffles. The top lands somewhere behind her, and Jongin meets Yixing square in the eyes. 

Light radiates through the blinds behind Yixing, filtering through her tousled hair. Jongin only has a moment to appreciate the silhouette of her girlfriend backlit by the afternoon sun before Yixing kneels between Jongin’s spread thighs and suctions her mouth on her chest.

Teeth scrape over soft skin, intent to leave a bruise, and Jongin cries out. Her back bows again, into the mouth and fingers working her tits. Tension in her body spikes, the soft buzz of anticipation solidifying into something hot and demanding at her core. Jongin wants to wrap her thighs around Yixing’s hips and pull her close. It’s her best chance at friction between her legs while Yixing’s long and skilled fingers are otherwise occupied.

Finished with two sucked-on bruises, Yixing licks a hot stripe across Jongin’s chest before fixating on her other boob. The soft press of her lips contrasts with the sharpness of Yixing’s teeth and it has Jongin burning for more. Jongin loops one arm around Yixing’s shoulders. Her other hand fists in Yixing’s hair to keep her close. Yixing mimics her, one arm snaking around Jongin’s bare waist to hold her steady. Her mouth spreads another bruise on the underswell of Jongin’s boob. The fingers of both Yixing’s hands dig into Jongin, one on her breast and the other on her back. Gone is the light, carefree teasing from before, and Jongin welcomes the change.

“Yixing.” Her voice is quiet and frayed at the edges, whispering her girlfriend’s name over and over because she knows Yixing likes it. Yixing growls Jongin’s name back to her, peppering kisses with bite around Jongin’s nipple. She swirls her tongue around it, then over it, sending a twist of heat spiralling through Jongin. Jongin tightens her grasp on Yixing, keeping her close and willing her not to stop.

She doesn’t, of course. Yixing traps the hardened nub between her teeth as she flicks her tongue against the tip, and Jongin squirms, gasping. The hand on Jongin’s other boob shifts, capturing the nipple between index and middle fingers. She scissors her fingers, squeezing before returning back to kneading with that hand. Grateful for the arm around her waist helping to keep her steady in the chair as Yixing teases her with her mouth, Jongin lets herself melt and her back relax.

The wet trail left by Yixing becomes obvious when the oscillating fan manages to angle a breeze Jongin’s way. It’s not much by contrast, but the sudden movement of warm air over wet, hot flesh is enough to prickle Jongin’s skin. And the trail grows as Yixing shifts, moving her mouth away from Jongin’s breasts to tease down her stomach and leaving more hickeys in her wake.

Settling on her knees, Yixing presses a few more kisses on Jongin’s torso as both her hands find Jongin’s shorts. Yixing almost pulls her out of the chair as she tries yanking them off. “Wait, wait, let me,” Jongin says, grinning as Yixing laughs.

Jongin stands, hooking her thumbs through over the waistband of both her shorts and her panties. Cotton and denim brush down her thighs, and a wayward breeze from the fan skims over the curves of her ass. She shimmies out of them, wiggling her hips in direct and effective entreaty of Yixing’s attention. Yixing watches her with rapt, patient attention, wet lips curved in a smile. The light and shadow make the dimple in her cheek look extra deep. Jongin bends at the hips, stepping out of one leg before she lets both items of clothing drop to her ankles.

She stays there, standing naked over Yixing while the latter kneels fully-clothed at her feet. Yixing wraps an arm around Jongin’s lower thigh, near her knee, as Yixing kisses up the inside of Jongin’s leg. Jongin wants to fist her hand in Yixing’s hair and lead her straight where she wants. Instead, she sits back in the chair, puts up her feet, and waits.

Yixing gets the hint, loud and clear. She shifts in close, pressing her face near enough to Jongin’s core that Jongin can feel her breath ghost over her. Hands wrap around the tops of Jongin’s thighs, this time coming to rest near her hips. Jongin meets Yixing’s eyes, the lowest part of her face visible over Jongin’s hips. Yixing raises her eyebrows at Jongin once before turning her focus to Jongin’s body.

Closing her eyes in anticipation, Jongin waits for Yixing’s mouth on her pussy, tongue flicking and sucking her clit just how she likes. It doesn’t come. Yixing’s soft mouth kisses her inner thighs, the slow press and release of her lips. She doesn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry. Her lips meander over her thighs, switching from one to the other without stopping to enjoy the middle. Yixing’s doing this deliberately, and Jongin can feel the gentle throb in her core as clear as her own heartbeat.

Jongin grips both her hands on the chair seat. Yixing pays her no mind, dropping kisses over her hips, one on the inside of one knee, another on the opposite leg’s thigh. She loves to tease, Jongin knows this better than anyone, but sometimes a person just wants to get eaten out until someone else’s mouth is dripping with the taste of them. Jongin tries to hide a whine behind a hum, canting her hips toward Yixing’s mouth. Yixing has the audacity to chuckle, and Jongin almost groans her name. Almost. She doesn’t want to give Yixing that satisfaction.

Though she’s sure Yixing knows how badly she wants her mouth. Jongin’s wet, right at Yixing’s eye level. She can feel it, how wet she is, one drip sliding down her inner lips, waiting for some lucky tongue to lap and press against her.

Hot breath, again, ghosting over her vulva as Yixing slides in close without touching. Jongin grips the seat tighter, renewed warmth spreading through her.

“You’re so swollen.” Yixing’s quiet voice makes Jongin want to squirm. “Look at you.” Yixing drops a peck of a kiss against Jongin’s opening. “So wet.” She returns, this time leading with her tongue. She snakes the tip through Jongin’s folds, dragging it from the bottom to the top in a winding stroke. Yixing’s hands readjust on Jongin’s hips. She presses her mouth in intimate kiss against Jongin’s vulva and hums, the vibrations making Jongin’s thighs clench.

Yixing breaks the kiss to lick a wet, flat stripe. Her tongue is broad and moves slow against Jongin, again and again and again. Each lick manages to cover a new bit of sensitive flesh. Jongin’s cheeks flush hot at the sensation, the near-useless fan highlighting this fact with a well-timed breeze. The tongue on her vulva gives a little flick with the tip as it hits the vertex of each stroke, careful to avoid the head of Jongin’s clit. Every time Yixing does this, Jongin feels the heat twisting in her gut and another surge of wet to her pussy.

Right at the bottom of Jongin’s lips, not quite at her entrance, Yixing’s mouth latches on the folds there, sucking on them and caressing them with her tongue. She releases them, angling her mouth to a new spot, licking at Jongin’s outer lips. Another closed mouth pucker, this time close to Jongin’s clit, before the soft tip Yixing’s tongue swirls down to tease at her entrance again.

The fingers on both thighs crawl forward over Jongin’s skin, heading to where Yixing’s face is buried against Jongin. The tip of one finger from each hand reaches to tease Jongin’s lips open, offering Yixing’s mouth better access. She takes that advantage with greedy enthusiasm, the tip trailing against the newly exposed flesh. Flat swipes of Yixing’s tongue arc all the way up past Jongin’s clit, closer than before. Jongin wants to wiggle her hips against Yixing’s mouth until it’s impossible for her to ignore her clit.

As if on cue, Yixing’s plush lips find Jongin’s clit and stay there, sucking and licking at her until Jongin’s toes curl against the wall. Her tongue laps at the small bundle of nerves, each bit of contact lighting up behind Jongin’s closed eyes.

Almost as quickly as she started, Yixing pulls away, trailing her tongue back down Jongin’s vulva. Leading with her nose, almost like a nuzzle, Yixing drags her tongue up in quick, precise licks. She centers herself between Jongin’s clit and entrance before letting her mouth and jaw work, licking and massaging. Jongin whimpers, feet slipping as her legs lose their tension against the wall before she readjusts. Yixing hums again, the vibrations stronger against her clit, and Jongin’s hips jump.

Yixing pauses, licking little diagonal stripes across Jongin’s pussy as she readjusts her hands. Draping one of Jongin’s thighs over her shoulder, she secures it there with one hand. With the other, she uses the tip of one smooth fingernail to trace featherlight circles around Jongin’s entrance while her tongue swipes broad, wet strokes over her clit.

It’s too much to resist, and Jongin jolts in the seat. She bends her knee against Yixing’s head. Yixing’s finger presses inside Jongin. She squeezes the digit, enjoying the sensation of penetration and eager for her own release. She wiggles her sole finger inside Jongin instead of fucking her with it while her tongue laves over Jongin’s clit in a steady rhythm.

Yixing withdraws the finger, the rough pad of her finger grazing over her pussy in circles before slipping back inside her, this time joined with another. She pumps the two of them into Jongin, easing into her first. Jongin loves the feeling, the fullness of Yixing’s fingers inside her, wiggling against her as they fill her up. Once all the way to her knuckle, Yixing’s thumb swipes against Jongin, just to the side of Yixing’s chin. The heat in Jongin’s gut coils, lower and lower, her whole body tense.

The thumb swipes over the spot again and again, until Jongin shudders like a plucked guitar string. Pleasure rolls through her, wave after trembling wave. Yixing’s tongue and fingers remain determined in their aim while Jongin clenches and writhes around her.

She’s gasping. The foot left propped against the wall now rests on Yixing’s other shoulder as her body curled in on itself through her orgasm. The movements of Yixing’s tongue and fingers slow to a halt when Jongin lifts her legs from her shoulders. She plants her feet on either side of Yixing. Letting herself relax back in the chair, Jongin watches Yixing sit back on her heels, lips wet. She unselfconsciously pops the two fingers in her mouth, sliding them out in one quick, smooth motion. Yixing looks at Jongin’s pussy, then flicks her gaze up to meet Jongin.

“What?” Yixing asks, voice low like a hum. “You’re all pink and puffy still. While you recover, should I get our strap-on and fuck you again—”

“No.” Jongin cuts her off, reaching down to grab Yixing by the wrist. She tugs her up, and Yixing stands at her wordless request. Jongin pulls her close, keeping Yixing between her thighs. Resting her head against Yixing’s hip, she embraces Yixing’s legs. Her hands smooth up Yixing’s thighs, under her skirt and into her panties. “See?” She uses one hand to pull Yixing’s panties to one side. The other teases Yixing’s wet folds with the brush of two fingers. Yixing’s breath hitches and she leans forward over Jongin.

Her own clit throbs at the sound, at the feel of Yixing’s vulva all puffy and slick after eating Jongin out. She teases Yixing again with her fingers before stripping the panties from Yixing’s hips. Yixing steps out of them and kicks them away.

Jongin stands, pushing the chair back as she does. A little taller than Yixing, she uses both hands to comb Yixing’s side bangs back from her face before kissing her on the mouth. Yixing settles her hands on Jongin’s hips, one hand sliding down to palm her ass. Jongin says, between kisses, “Go lie on the couch.”

Yixing kisses her one more time, giving her ass a squeeze. “Okay.”

They turn to find the two dogs have abandoned their water bowl to watch them with curious eyes from a safe distance. Jongin starts laughing, stepping out of Yixing’s arms. She herds them into the kitchen with the promise of food. Refilling their water dish, she sets two dog treats on the kitchen floor before shutting them in with the dog gate.

After washing her hands, Jongin steps over the gate to find Yixing lying on her stomach, arms behind her head. “Turn over,” Jongin says, pointing one finger and rolling her wrist. Yixing obliges, rolling over to her stomach. She pulls her hair away from her face and looks at Jongin from over where she’s pillowed her head on one arm.

Jongin runs her fingers through her short hair, grinning as she saunters forward. Yixing watches her the whole way, giggling when Jongin over-accentuates the sway of her hips.

Once she reaches their thrifted couch, Jongin leverages one knee on the cushion near Yixing’s waist before swinging her other leg over. She sits on Yixing’s hips, straddling her back and planting her hands to trap Yixing below her. “I thought you said it was too hot for this kind of thing.” Yixing mumbles into her elbow as Jongin kisses the shell of Yixing’s ear.

“Oh, hush,” Jongin murmurs, dropping a kiss on Yixing’s cheek. She rocks her hips against Yixing. “I’m naked now, anyway.”

“I’m not.”

“Not yet.”

Yixing’s reply gets swallowed by a quiet groan as Jongin nips the juncture where her shoulder meets her neck. She sits up, grinding her hips again before leaning back. Jongin’s fingers find Yixing’s bare pussy. She indulges in rubbing a few circles over Yixing’s clit before retracting her hand.

“I wish I had one of those popsicles right now.” Jongin spreads her hands over Yixing’s shoulders. Applying rolling pressure through her fingertips Jongin crawls them down Yixing’s body. Jongin suctions her lips on the small expanse of skin left exposed at Yixing’s waist. She scrapes her teeth over the spot with intent to mark.

“Mmm,” Yixing hums, shifting her legs to open wider. “Too bad someone ate the last one.”

“Yeah,” Jongin laughs. Yixing’s skin is soft over tense muscle, the rise and fall of her torso an even rhythm under Jongin’s mouth. “You had the last of it.”

Yixing grins and doesn’t try to deny it. The conversation melts away as Jongin finishes another bruise beside the first, her hands again drifting under Yixing’s skirt to tease her. She rubs two fingers over Yixing’s clit before dragging them up and down either side of Yixing’s entrance. Yixing moans, angling her ass in the air to offer Jongin better access. Jongin takes it, dipping her fingers into the wet warmth of Yixing’s core. She flutters her fingers as she pumps them in and out, mouth nipping at Yixing’s back as she does. Whenever Jongin rubs her fingers over Yixing’s clit, Yixing muffles her soft moans with her arms.

Grinning wickedly, Jongin stops fingering Yixing and climbs off her. “What?” Yixing protests, turning to look at Jongin over her shoulder. “Don’t stop, Nini, you were just getting started.” Yixing uses the pet name she reserves for when they fuck, and Jongin knows she isn’t angry. Painfully aroused, maybe.

“You’re right,” Jongin says, standing beside the wide, padded armrest and looking at Yixing spread out before her. She grabs her legs and hauls Yixing toward her. Caught off guard, Yixing lets her do it with nary more than a yelp, echoed by one of their dogs. Yixing’s legs are long enough she can steady herself on the floor while her hips rest on the armrest. Jongin holds her hips as she does, flipping her skirt up so Jongin can better palm her ass.

“A little warning next time would help,” Yixing says, breathless.

“That was rude of me, huh?” Jongin agrees, getting to her knees and kissing the backs of Yixing’s thighs.

“So rude of you.” Her voice is muffled like she’s buried her face in her arms. Yixing widens her stance and Jongin’s eye catches on the puffy, slick furrows between Yixing’s legs. One hand holds Yixing’s thigh steady while the other, leading with her thumb, finds Yixing’s clit and resumes stroking it. Yixing gasps, jerking into the touch. Pleased, Jongin grins against the underside of Yixing’s ass before playfully biting it.

Jongin loses herself to Yixing’s pleasure, to every hitch of her breath, jolt of her hips. Yixing is soft and wet and warm, stretching to accommodate two of Jongin’s fingers when she presses them past her entrance. Jongin pumps her fingers. She curls them inside her, pressing against her walls while her thumb rubs circles around the head of Yixing’s clit.

Pressing her fingers in deep, Jongin licks the crux where Yixing’s leg meets her hips. It’s met with a start of Yixing’s hips, accompanied by her muffled whine. Keeping her thumb’s motion constant, Jongin licks again, dragging her tongue away from Yixing’s thigh. She comes close to the heat of her before veering off to her cheek. Yixing clenches those gorgeous wet folds around Jongin’s fingers. Jongin nips her butt again, fucking her fingers in shallow thrusts. She wants to tell Yixing how swollen and wet she is, how perfect she looks bent over the side of their cheap couch with Jongin’s fingers inside her.

Instead, Jongin focuses on making her come, following the cues Yixing gives her until she does. Jongin’s fingers, still buried inside her, feel the way her pussy spasms, powerful muscles clenching in rhythm as her body shudders. Her legs jerk, her soft thighs squeezing together as she hunches over the armrest. Jongin keeps stroking around her clit, not stopping until Yixing’s pussy flutters with its last aftershocks, muscles squeezing as Jongin drags her fingers out.

Using both hands to grip Yixing’s thighs, she nudges them back apart far enough that Jongin can fit her head between them. She licks her lips, mouth watering as she inhales the strong scent of Yixing’s arousal and before tasting it with her tongue. Jongin presses her lips to Yixing’s lower set, tongue flat as she licks long and slow, enjoying the salty tang of pussy in her mouth.

The first lick drags her pet name from Yixing in a soft moan. Jongin follows it up with another, just to hear Yixing say it again. While she licks, Jongin slides her hands up the muscles of Yixing’s thighs to the curve of her hips. She spreads her hands on each cheek, teasing with light fingernails before squeezing and kneading with her fingers.

Readjusting her head, Jongin licks the length of Yixing, wiggling her tongue as she drags it over and over Yixing’s core. She pauses to suck and tease the darker, puffy bits near Yixing’s clit before letting her tongue wander closer to Yixing’s entrance. She’s wettest here, and Jongin indulges herself with a shallow flick of her tongue inside her. Jongin forces herself to resume those long, broad strokes of her tongue. Yixing moans, grinding her pussy against Jongin’s face, and Jongin loves it, winding her tongue all over Yixing’s folds again.

Sliding her hands down to rub Yixing’s thighs, her focus switches again. Her nose presses against Yixing’s vulva, and Jongin shakes her head to rub it against her. Jongin flicks her tongue across Yixing’s clit in lazy strokes, teasing it with her tongue. Yixing begs her to go faster, and Jongin hums her assent before following through. She licks and sucks at Yixing’s clit until Yixing comes, thighs clenching around her head and body shuddering again. Jongin makes sure not to waste a drop.

She stays there through Yixing’s second orgasm, patiently winding her tongue over Yixing’s core until Yixing’s ready for another. Focusing again, Jongin savors every bit of her, sucking on Yixing’s lips and fucking with her tongue. Every bit of her pussy is flushed, swollen, slick, and Jongin can’t get enough.

Quicker than before, Yixing pleads for Jongin to lap at her clit, ready for another orgasm to rip through her. Jongin can’t help but oblige. She strokes with her tongue until Yixing comes a third time against Jongin’s face. When Jongin pulls away to lick her lips, Yixing’s juices are the only thing she can taste, and that’s how she likes it.

Raspberry popsicles be damned.

She stands, dragging her fingernails lightly up Yixing’s thighs and smacking her ass once. Yixing squeaks, craning her head to look at Jongin over her shoulder.

“What was that for?”

Jongin shrugs. “Couldn’t resist.” She stretches, lacing her fingers and raising them above her head. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to take a nap. After I shower, of course.”

Pushing herself off the couch, Yixing adds, “That’s a good idea. Someone got popsicle all over your neck.” She steps up to Jongin, thin hands anchoring on Jongin’s hips after Jongin finishes her stretch.

Lacing their fingers together, Jongin takes a step backward, leading Yixing hand-in-hand. “I was hoping they’d be interested in cleaning it off.”

Yixing’s eyes crinkle with mischief as she follows. “They are.”


End file.
